Power Rangers Alternate Universe
by scuba-steve83
Summary: Episode 2 now complete! ... Typically alternate universe fan fics don't get a good audience because they do not involve characters as seen on the TV show, but I feel this is a good read, so please R&R anyway!
1. It's Morphin' Time

Power Rangers - Alternate Universe  
  
Episode 001 - "It's Morphin' Time"   
  
[ Cue the trite Star Wars-style vertical scrolling marquee. ]  
  
Over 10,000 years ago, an evil souceress known as Rita sent her army to invade a quiet and peaceful planet known as Eltar in search of the power coins. The Eltarians only had magic to work with, whereas Rita's soliders had both magic and fire power. The Eltarians were easy targets. Through the sea of dead bodies, a then young sourcerer known as Zordon was brave enough to still fight for his people. Courage can only take a person so far, so Zordon was no problemo. Before Goldar could have his head, Rita ordered her warrior to step down. She would put Zordon in a time warp so he could watch the now desolate planet of Eltar crumble over time; a more fitting punishment Rita thought. Zordon would be spared if and only if he would lead Rita to the power coins. Zordon took the punishment instead and is now forever a big floating head inside a plasma tube. Finster, Rita's soft-spoken go-to-guy for creating new warriors, found one of the coins however; the Dragon Coin. With their attention deverted momentarily, Zordon used his magic to teleport away from Eltar, the hardest decision he'd ever have to make. Apparently Rita had under-estimated Zordon's capabilities. Nevertheless, she had one of the coins; the most powerful one in fact.  
  
Light years later, Zordon crashed onto Edenoi, where he would meet his then recently built companion Alpha Five. Explaining the situation to King Lexian, Alpha was sent with Zordon to relocate; kind of like a witness protection program dealie. They needed to go to a place where life could be supported, but the inhabitants would not be intelligent enough to intefer; so Earth was the natural choice. Through the years of setting up a Command Center, or an Eltarian Embacy as Zordon wishes to refer to it as, Alpha and Zordon observed the human race and took good note. Like Rita had under-estimated Zordon, Zordon had under-estimated human beings. They, too, were strong-willed indiviuals, fully capable of peaceful interaction -- a handful of them anyhow. Zordon grew to love humans, to admire their love for life, their spirits, their compassion for others whenever evil would rise up and try to take over.  
  
The day came when Lexian had contacted Alpha with big news. Rita and her minions had been captured and imprisioned in a space dumpster. Justice had been served and there was one less threat to be concerned about -- or so they thought. Managing to control her space dumpster, Rita steered that thing all the way over to the Milky Way Galaxy and crashed onto the moon. Like curious children, NASA investigated and freed what would spell disaster. The Command Center scanners picked up the disturbance and instantly recognized the energy pattern; Rita was back and she was ready to take out her bitterness on the closest inhabited planet. Not knowing it at the time, she'd have to go through Zordon first -- or his Power Rangers to be exact.  
  
Yes, Zordon managed to snag the other five coins right before his exodus from Eltar and was ready to recruit five humans to become the saviors of Earth -- but who?  
  
Angel Grove, California: August 2003  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Dino  
  
The summer is now near its end. A trip to Europe that many would covet for was not satisfying as I hoped it would have been. Junior year was over. My friends were gone. They weren't gone for good, but we didn't keep in contact like we said we would. I told them I would call when I was away, but I didn't. Honestly, I didn't plan to, and I don't know why. The more I thought about it, the guys didn't mean much of anything to me. I wouldn't call that growing up because I'm always being reminded to do so from my father. I pray I won't be so damn serious about everything like he is. To even try to live up to his example is unfathomable at this present time. I've expressed those feelings about my father to Christina ever since I moved here to Angel Grove. As much as it'd do me good to forget that name, it's that name that kept me from truly enjoying myself this summer. I loved that girl, and I still do. I had her and I blew it. She was my girl.  
  
A medicore attempt to rid of any reminder of Christina resulted in the destruction of just my journal notes documenting our relationship. Yes; I kept notes. It's dumb; I know. I didn't write any cheesy shit and I didn't gush about Christina and how wonderful her smile is, how bright she is, how beautiful her eyes are, how -- oh hell. Like I said, I blew it. I waited too long and I made things more difficult than they had to be. I should of told her. I thought she knew. If I knew she felt the same way, I wouldn't had to fight so hard for something I easily could of had handed to me. The fight was worth it though because I was victorious. I had her. She was my girl, but I lost her to one night of drunken stupidity.  
  
Now at home, I was feeling a bit jaded from the long flight. I don't know if I want to lay down or go find something to do. I'm sure as hell not going to unpack all this luguage right now. In Italy we bought some clothes from several designer shops that would cost boocu bucks here in the States for only a fraction of the price. Shopping isn't a favorite activity of mine, but was necessary. I've only recently started to dress nicer, so it was cool to be able to get some new threads for school in a few weeks. There I go again; I just reminded myself of the reason why I started to dress nicer -- and she's only seven houses away from me. Don't get the wrong impression. My life does not revolve around the girl. This year when school starts up again I'm going out for the wrestling team again and I'll be fine -- I think.  
  
About my friends again, it turns out my dad was right.. C.J. and the others actually are a waste of my time. I'm not saying I'm better than them. I really can't place my finger on it. Something in me is changing. Maybe I'm slowly maturing afterall; emphasis on slowly. I'm thinking about giving at least one a call; maybe Aaron. He wasn't as much as a dick as everyone else. During the flight I already decided to take a much needed shower when I got home. I grabbed a towel from the linen closet and went to the bathroom. I smiled at the sight of the shower radio we had installed a few days prior to leaving for Europe. I didn't get much of a chance to use it. I undressed, got in the shower, and immediately turned on the shower radio and began scanning the stations. I'm not a country fan, but it's perfect shower music in my mind at least. The song playing was interupted by a D.J. for whatever reason, so I grabbed the soap for a quick second to get lathered up before continuing to find a station that was playing music. I don't know what was up, but it seemed as the more I scanned the more the stations all of a sudden killed the music and had a "breaking bullentin." If I were really paying attention, I would have caught on.  
  
"Dino, you have to see this! Hurry up in there!" Mom called out from the hall.  
  
"Okay?" I said quietly.  
  
Instinct prompted me to listen to the radio news report. I knew right away it had to do with what Mom was wanting me to see.  
  
"Citizens of the western coast of the United States of America are in shock, amazment, and even panic at this hour of the sight of an unknown weather phenomena occuring in our skies. Reports are flooding media outlets that lighting, thunder, and other unusual occurances all culmunating soley from what is being described as a pool of purple sky peaking into the devil's hell. Flames of fire make quick appearances before retreating but are not of any immediate threat says local officials due to the distance between us and the filame."  
  
What on God's green Earth is going on? I continued to listen.  
  
"No word as of yet from the science community as to what all this could mean, but no doubt this is just as baffling for them as it is for us. The religious community however is already citing this is as the end and are at every street corner imaginable trying to bring sinners to repentance."  
  
What the hell? I turned off the radio. What's happening? I quickly rinsed myself and got out the shower. I ran to my room, dried off, changed, and joined my family out in the backyard who were watching what was already in progress. It was everything the newsman had said. It looked nasty, threatening, and mystical all at the same. It was beautiful; the colors that swirled together. It was like a master piece that an artist had some way of canvasing across the western skies.  
  
"What do you think will happen?" my 10-year-old brother Shawn asked our father.  
  
Our father stood silent, his eyes still fixed upwards before responding.  
  
"I wish I could tell you," he answered as serious as ever.  
  
Mom held onto Dad's hand, her eyes letting me know what she was feeling.  
  
"You alright, Mom?" I asked coming to stand beside her.  
  
"I guess -- what is it?"  
  
"I don't see what the big deal is," I said.  
  
My famiy took their eyes away from the sky to look at me.  
  
"People are going ape over something absolutely breath-taking. Am I the only one that sees this as not a bad thing?" I asked before continuing. "It has potential to be a bad thing, but right now it's not and since no one knows what it is there's really nothing we can do to prepare for it so what's the point of worrying? It's not like space aliens are taking over."  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Christina  
  
"This is the most exciting shit to happen this summer, eh?" Jonthan said before taking another bite of his sub.  
  
Jonathan and I were watching CNN's coverage of the unprecdented occurance over a footlong as we sat and ate at our local Subway.  
  
"Yeah," I said back absent-mindly.  
  
"Are you alright? You look like something's wrong."  
  
"No. I'm fine. Just a little worried about what's going to happen."  
  
"It's the end of the world, baby!"  
  
Jon drew attention to our table.  
  
"Jonny, hush. People are already panicing enough around the country; no need to start one here, too."  
  
We continued to watch the coverage in silence as we finished eating our meals. Jonathan looked back at me and looked like he was about to say something important.  
  
"Oh! Dino and his family are coming back today from their trip."  
  
Nevermind. Jon saw I wasn't interested and we continued watching the television that was mounted against the wall. My eyes glanced at the part of the screen showing today's date. There are only eight more days to school. Is the summer over already? Time flies when you're continually busy. Let's see; upon finishing junior year, I not only broke up with a jealous, unfaithful, and unfair boyfriend, but I got to work with kids at the local recreation center and had a blast. It's thanks to Justin I got the job. He works there as part of his father's church's youth ministry. That's actually how I started getting into church. I'm not "saved", but so far my first three weeks of church have been -- interesting. I'll probably explain later, but it's Justin who's been amazing. He really has changed and has become a close friend this summer; real close.  
  
No; Justin and I aren't together. We never were officially together. Ever since we started working together and ever since I started going to his church, our friendship tightened. We know we have feelings for eachother, and being together so much this summer -- well -- it's not helping. Justin doesn't know, but he likes me more than I like him. He's an awesome guy and I think he's super cute, but the occasional kiss here and there is misleading and I don't know how I'm going to end it. My heart is in several other places right now. It's just not fair to him. On a sidenote, Justin's encouraged me to go out for Cross Country again this year. I already had pondered joining again before junior year was done with, but he helped me make the final decision.  
  
"If this is the end of the world, what would you do before you die?" Jonathan asked smiling no doubt with perversion in mind.  
  
"Nothing you'd do," I said drily.  
  
"Liar. If you had to kiss one person goodbye, who'd you kiss?"  
  
"If you say his name, I'm going to stuff the rest of your sub in a hole and it won't be your mouth, got it?"  
  
Without any warning of it happening, a loud rumble rolled across the sky and slightly shaked the windows of the store and everything in it. Now it's time to panic.  
  
"We better leave," I said getting up.  
  
"Hold on! I got one more bite."  
  
"Move it!"  
  
I dumped my trash and left the story promptly as others in the vincinity were starting to do. Jonathan finished up and followed behind. We got in his truck and left the small plaza adjacent to my neighborhood. Reaching out for his radio dial, he turned on a station for the latest. We listened in silence. News reporters could only given their opinions on what happened and could only advise listeners with precautions to take in case anything should happen. I looked over at my cousin to see his reaction to what we were hearing. He looked back at me and gave me a small smile.  
  
"You know nothing ever happens around here. Tornados, hurricanes, and everything else never hits this town of ours. They don't call it Angel Grove for nothin'."  
  
"Sure," I said feigning a confident reply. "We'll be fine."  
  
Jonathan, or Jonnny as I call him most of the time, was born and raised here in Angel Grove like myself. We grew up together, so he's like my third brother, but I'm not the youngest one when he's around. He's only a year younger than me and is about to enter his junior year. The kid's a cutie, has short spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and a smile that gets him a lot of attention with some girls at school, but not as much attention as his record for the number of fights he gets into at school. Though I think he's making wrong decisions in his life, he can definitely hold his own and he treats girls right; to their face at least. He thinks because he's got a tight little body that he can get any girl he wants, but he isn't a "playa" at all like he pretends to be. He's only mildly popular at school, but popularity is merely a state of mind to me and I don't measure my cousin's character by it of course.  
  
Jonny turned onto my street -- and Dino's. Without thinking, I automatically peered over at his house. It's a reflex.  
  
"Looks like they're home," Jonathan commented.  
  
I didn't answer.  
  
"You know we're all practically family. Your families have grown up together so it's dumb to act that way."  
  
"What way?"  
  
"Nothing. Whether you like it not, you two are at least going to be friends."  
  
"Not if I can help it," I mumbled.  
  
We pulled into my driveway. When we got inside, I saw my mom grabbing her car keys on her way out.  
  
"Where are you off to?" I asked.  
  
"The store to buy supplies. I'm sure the place is already a madhouse."  
  
"So they determined this is a storm then?" I asked hoping for an answer.  
  
"No, but better safe than sorry. I'll see you kids soon."  
  
"Be careful. Love you," I said hugging her.  
  
"Love you too. Bye."  
  
"So what do you want to do?" I asked plopping down on the couch.  
  
"Let's play some video games," Jonathan said plopping beside me.  
  
"Video games? At this time? With that outside?"  
  
"Sure. It ain't like it's going somewhere. How about 007? Diddy Kong Racing?"  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Diddy Kong," I said sitting up as Johnny handed me my controller.  
  
Jonathan turned on the game. As he set things up, I layed back on the couch looking out the window before us. Bad weather never really bothered me, but this is something different. With that rattle we felt at Subway and just the way the sky looks, something is definitely up. This can't be just some storm. Figuratively speaking, I feel like something inside of me is going to burst. I just know something is going to happen.  
  
"Hurry up, and choose your character," Jonathan said getting annoyed.  
  
I snapped out of my daze and selected which character I wanted. I'm good at this game, but not as good as my cousin. I turned to look at him and then leaned over.  
  
"I love you, Jonnny," I said giving him a quick hug from behind and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"What was that for? We're not going to die."  
  
"Because I felt like it. Okay?"  
  
Jonathan chuckled and squoze my hand lightly.  
  
"I love you, too," he said back. "Try to relax. It'll blow over."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
We started playing the game. For over twenty minutes, we raced our cars through different courses. I won only once and Jonathan won all the rest. Right when we were going to start another race, all the power shut down. Wonderful.  
  
"So -- want to play dark crystal now?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"What are you? Ten?"  
  
"Come on. It's fun. We used to play dark crystal all the time."  
  
"Not now, Jonathan," I said getting annoyed.  
  
"Whatever. Nothing's going to happen. Chill."  
  
Right after he said that, another rumble shot through the sky and shook our surroundings more so than before. A darker tent of purple shaded the skyline.  
  
"Chill?" I asked. "I don't like the look of things outside," I said curling up on the couch.  
  
Jonathan got up from the floor and closed up the blinds.  
  
"Is that better for you?" he asked  
  
"Now it's dark. I can hardly see you."  
  
"Well do you want them open or shut? Make up your mind."  
  
"Open them back up so we can find some candles first. Then you can shut them."  
  
I got up from the couch and looked around for the candles but couldn't find any in the kitchen. I then checked my mom's room.  
  
"Nothing?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"Nothing. For the first time in history, this house does not have any candles. Wonderful."  
  
"I'm going to unplug some of the appliances just in case."  
  
"I'll go unplug my computer. I'll be right back," I said heading to my room.  
  
After we did all the unplugging, Jonny and I sat in the kitchen dining area in the near-pitch dark.  
  
"What now?" my cousin asked.  
  
"There's nothing to do but wait. Mom will be back soon hopefully. I hope she'll be okay driving home."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Silence filled the minutes.  
  
"Shit, I can't sit still. Let's leave," Jonathan said getting up.  
  
"And go where?"  
  
"I don't know. Somewhere. It's dark and it's getting hot in here."  
  
"No. I want to make sure my mom gets home safely. It's not safe for you to go driving either."  
  
"I should check up on my family to see how they're doing."  
  
"I'm sure they're doing fine," I said getting up, "but it's not safe for you to go driving; especially with all those shockwaves hitting the ground."  
  
"I should bring in my truck into the garage just to be safe then."  
  
"Okay, but hurry."  
  
We went in the garage and we manually opened its door since there was no power to open it automatically. Jonny got in his truck and pulled into the garage. After that he got out, but stopped me from pulling the door shut.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"We shouldn't stay here alone. We should go over to Dino's."  
  
"This isn't a time for jokes, Jonny."  
  
"I'm not trying to be funny. I'm serious. It's safer to be in a place with more people in case something happens."  
  
"You told me nothing is going to happen."  
  
"It's not, but just in case."  
  
"What about my mom?"  
  
"We'll leave her a note."  
  
"No. I don't want to go to Dino's and I don't want to leave my mom here alone."  
  
"When she sees the note, she'll come over, too."  
  
Right then the wind picked up. Some leaves blew into the garage with us.  
  
"It's only for our safety," Jonathan continued. "You don't have to talk to the guy, you know. You don't even have to be in the same room."  
  
"I know," I said softly.  
  
"I'll go write the note real quick. I'll be right back."  
  
Jonny headed back inside for a minute and came back out.  
  
"Ready?" he asked shutting the door behind him.  
  
"I guess."  
  
We left the garage, shut the door, and locked up.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Jonathan  
  
Christina and I hurried over to the Ricchino's. They live right down the street, so we got there quick. The garage was open and there in it was Dino coming out to meet us.  
  
"HEY," I hollered as we walked in the garage.  
  
Smiling, Dino punched my shoulder playfully as we got talking for a quick second.  
  
"Aren't you going to say hello?" Dino smugly asked my cousin.  
  
"No. Are you?" Christina asked back.  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
I feel the love.  
  
"Are you headed somewhere?" I asked Dino.  
  
"Sure am," he said dangling his keys. "I called Aaron and he told me like hundreds of people are headed to Marshall Valley by the mountains. There's going to be some serious wind surfing. You in?"  
  
"You know it! Christina?"  
  
"I think I'll pass," my cousin said looking like she was going to head back home.  
  
"Come on, Teenie. We can catch up about our summers," Dino said extending an invitation.  
  
"Don't call me that," Christina hissed. "I'm only going because Jon is."  
  
"Whatever. Let's roll."  
  
We loaded into Dino's Dakota and headed out for Marshall Valley. It's near the city limits where the road forks off to Cross World City and Stone Canyon. When we arrived, swarms of teenagers were there, all their vechiles parked in every which way. Some were wind sailing across the flats, some were just laying about watching the sky, and some were plain high, but what's new?  
  
"Sweet," Dino said stepping down the rocky path first. "I see Aaron's brother. We'll hook us up with a turn."  
  
Christina and I followed behind, carefully stepping down the mildly-steep pile of rocks.  
  
"Woah. Check tthat out!" I said pointing up.  
  
A big bright flame of fire stretched forth the sky for at least two seconds. The crowd roared in amazement, some just obnoxiously screaming their heads off thinking they're funny.  
  
"What's up, brotha?" Aaron's brother Michael asked as we walked up. "How was it?"  
  
"It was tight," Dino answered in regards to his European vacation. "But what about hooking us up with a cart?"  
  
"You got five people ahead of you and it's going to cost you."  
  
"Mikey, we're buds. Surely you can cut me a break here."  
  
The college-aged male snickered before responding.  
  
"The only break happening will be are the carts if some shmuck here crashes one into the mountain. That's why I'm charging; just in case."  
  
I stopped listening to the two for a moment. I was starting to understand what Christina was feeling. I felt it, too. Something didn't feel right. The sky -- it's awful.  
  
"You alright, Jonny?" Christina asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright."  
  
"Oh look. There's Amanda," my cousin said pointing past my shoulder.  
  
I turned around and saw her. That's my -- was my girl. I hate that bitch's guts.  
  
"Let's go say hi," Christina said beginning to walk over.  
  
"Let's not," I said pulling her back.  
  
"She's still my friend."  
  
"Yeah, but she's not mine."  
  
Dino and Michael continued talking as me and Christina continued to observe the sky. Minutes passed as we gazed blankly, waiting for something else to happen. Then it did. Screams quickly ensued.  
  
"What the -- gray things? What are those?" Christina asked securely holding my arm.  
  
I shrugged getting ancy myself. They were attacking and moving quick. They were raining down from the sky. Globs of gray matter poured in the distance and were taking shape as of men and begun to plow their way through. Dino and Michael joined us, their reactions similar to ours. Panic and terror spread like a wildfire.. The sky's flames shot down all around us, people flying in every direction trying to evacuate Marshall Valley. Michael left us and the carts to go save his own behind. We had to get back to Dino's truck and book it out of here quick. We were almost there when the globs dropped onto our path. They took their form, ready to attack.  
  
Dino looked at me, and then at Christina. "Let's rock!"  
  
Dino pounced on one and I took the other. Christina took a step back unknowingly right in the arms of another gray dude. She shreiked and stomped down hard on one of its feet. She turned to smack it away, but another gray man grabbed her from the side.  
  
"Kiyah!"  
  
I heard someone come to her rescue as I continued wrestling with the gray guy. It was Justin.  
  
"You alright?" he asked Christina.  
  
"Yeah," she said hugging him instantly.  
  
"Let's move!" Dino said kicking his opponent against mine, sending those two against the other two.  
  
Christina, Justin, Dino, and I loaded into the Dakota and took off. More of the guys in gray rained down from the sky.  
  
"This is some fucked up shit right here," I said grabbing for my seat belt.  
  
"Oh no," Justin said suddenly.  
  
"What is it?" Christina asked.  
  
"Theo. He was with me. We have to go back!"  
  
"Fat chance," Dino said trying not to hit anyone as swuerved carefully around the herds..  
  
"Dino, please!" Justin pleaded.  
  
Dino slammed on his brakes.  
  
"You're going to owe me big, Justin!" Dino said putting it into reverse.  
  
We backtracked to where we were. Justin got out, as did I. Christina stayed.  
  
"Where was he last?" I asked Justin.  
  
"I don't know. He -- there he is!"  
  
Two of the grays were pushing him about. Theo was trying to defend himself, but wasn't having much luck. He managed to block a few punches and kicks, but he needed some help; our help. Justin and I took one each before hopping off to help Theo up.  
  
"You alright, bro?" Justin asked his friend.  
  
"Yeah, man. Thanks," Theo said dusting himself off.  
  
The two we just took down got back up, but met the dirt again a second later.  
  
"Let's go!" Dino said springing back up after tackling them down for us.  
  
There wasn't time to get all five of us comfortably situated in Dino's truck, so Justin, Theo, and I hopped in the bed of the truck and held on for dear life. Dino gunned it as he begun making his way over to the dirt road leading back to Angel Highway.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Zordon  
  
The Embacy's alarms continued to blaze as Alpha and I watch attentively into the viewing globe obitting ahead.  
  
"Ay yi yi! When, Zordon? When?"  
  
"Patience, Alpha Five. If they truly are the ones, then it will be."  
  
"Ohhh, I hope you're right."  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Justin  
  
More of the alien life forms appeared, but this time around the vechicle. Dino slowed down, having to make a quick decision.  
  
"Hold on!" he hollered.  
  
Dino floored it and plowed right through the line of aliens trying to attack the truck. Some tried to board the bed of the truck as we flew by, but to no avail as the three of us fended them off. Dino had to make a detour away from the road leading back to Angel Highway because of the hoards of people fleeing were in the way. Instead, he redirected his truck to an alternate path, hoping there would be another way out the valley. It seemed like forever as we drove further away from danger, but we made it somewhere safe. Dino parked the truck next to a large rock wall hidden from the valley's eyes. This is as far as he could take us unless Dakotas can climb vertical mountain sides.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" Dino asked vacating the vechicle.  
  
The three of us nodded as we hopped out. The five of us stood full circle reading each others' faces. What in God's name was happening? This is stuff we see on TV or in the movies, not in real life. This -- this contradicts my faith.  
  
"Wow," Theo said leaning back against the rock wall. "That was amazing."  
  
"Amazing?" Jonathan asked. "We could of been killed!"  
  
"That's not what he meant," I interjected.  
  
"Do you speak for him?" Jon shot back.  
  
"Jonny, cool it," Christina said stepping in.  
  
"Everyone cool it," Dino said commandingly. "Just relax. We're okay now."  
  
We all quieted down and stood silently for what was another eternity. The sky above still cackled violently and the rambling of those creatues could be faintly heard in the background as the sound resonated through the valley and off the large walls of rock surrounding us. I lifted my eyes up from the ground and met Christina's. I gave her a smile, trying to show that we can be brave about this. She wasn't biting.  
  
"Maybe there's a way to walk out of here without being noticed," Christina said craning her neck about the vincinity.  
  
"There's no way that we're walking ten miles back home," Jon objected.  
  
"Jonny, just be quiet for a minute and help me look."  
  
Christina walked away from the group to look for another path that would lead us out back to Angel Highway. I followed after her as we tried any random path. After we made our way around the corner, I stopped her from going any further.  
  
"What are you doing?" Christina asked trying to get me to relinquish my grip.  
  
"We shouldn't go too far from the others. We should stick together."  
  
"I'm just looking. I'll be fine."  
  
"But you're not fine. Goodness, look at your knees."  
  
They were a bit scraped up from her tangle with those alien creatures.  
  
Christina's annoyed look disappeared from her face as she drew close.  
  
"I'm a big girl, Justin. I can take care of myself."  
  
"I know. ... I got your back, you know."  
  
"I know. You always say that. ... Are you scared, too?"  
  
"Umm, yes and no."  
  
"You look a little stressed. What's wrong?" Christina asked as we took a seat a large boulder.  
  
I slowly drew in a large breath before exhaling.  
  
"Those things," I began. "They aren't -- I mean -- they aren't--"  
  
"They aren't what?"  
  
"They can't be. They can't be real."  
  
Christina raised an eyebrow trying to understand me.  
  
"Is this about God?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," I admitted.  
  
"So there's no God. What now?"  
  
"What? Christina!"  
  
"What? I'm kididng."  
  
"That's not something to kid about."  
  
"Well I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."  
  
I turned my eyes back to gritty ground beneath us. I tried to forget what she said as a flood of questions filled my head. I want answers.  
  
"I said I'm sorry," Christina said again.  
  
"Yeah, I heard you."  
  
"Are you mad at me?"  
  
"No," I said looking back up.  
  
"I'm sorry about the look I gave you just a minute ago, too," Christina added. "I'm just a tad frazzled by all this."  
  
"Heh, yeah. ... Me, too."  
  
We exchanged smiles before leaning in for a quick peck on the lips. I don't get us at all. We're friends for something like three weeks at a time, then we'll do something like kiss and we'll just go back to being friends. I've tried to talk to her about it several times this summer, but got absolutely nowhere. Dino, Jonathan, and Theo came around a moment later to find us.  
  
"Anything?" Dino asked.  
  
"The path continues up there," Christina said as we rose up.  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
The five of us hiked up the path, the earth below us getting a bit more steep, but not by too much.  
  
"What now?" Jonathan asked Dino as we came upon a dead end.  
  
"What do you mean? Look," he said pointing up at a large tunnel piercing through the wall several feet above. "Help me up."  
  
"I don't know, guys," Theo said inspecting the parameters. "The chances of injury are in our favor. Maybe we should head back."  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Finster  
  
"You'll be more than injured, Dearie," Rita grinned devlishlty as she peered through her Repulsascope.  
  
I peaked around the corner hoping to hear an update of the status of the invasion on Earth. The cone-breasted Empress about-faced and summoned Goldar to the balcony.  
  
"You know what to do," she said pointing at the golden-plated monkey.  
  
"Yes, my queen. If your prophecy is correct, those teenagers will never meet Zordon and never receive the powers."  
  
"Of course my prophecy is correct. If that old fool Zordon thinks he can lure some kids to fight for him well then he's wrong. Get down there and tell those putties to get up there and stop them!"  
  
"Yes, your evilness."  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Theo  
  
"So we can just wait for things to come get us? No thank you," Christina said turning down my advice.  
  
Dino examined the tunnel carefully.  
  
"Maybe if I climb up on one of y'all's shoulders, I can help pull the rest of you up," he suggested.  
  
"That could work. Let's do it," Jonathan said volunteering himself.  
  
Jonathan stood against the slab of solid rock and give the older teen a leg up. Dino, now steady on Jon's shoulders, reached his hands out as far as they would go.  
  
"Just a little further, Jon."  
  
"I'm not Gumby, idiot. Hurry up or get off already."  
  
"Jonathan, grab the side of Dino's knees and pull up as hard as you can. That may help pull him up just about a quarter of an inch to allow Dino's fingers to get a good enough grip on the tunnel's ground," I suggested.  
  
"I'll try," Jonathan said gritting his teeth as he tried to focus his strength.  
  
Dino was successful and pulled himself up into the rocky hallow.  
  
"Alright, you next," he said stretching his arm down for Jonathan.  
  
Jon sprang up and caught his hand in Dino's. The older teen pulled him up easily and looked down to see who was next. Justin stepped forward and got up there just as easily, but my attention was drawn away. That noise -- they're back.  
  
"Guys, we got company."  
  
The rambling of the alien army echoed off the walls and sounded like they were closing in fast.  
  
"Let's go!" Dino said offering his arm again.  
  
Christina leapt up immidiately and caught her hand in Dino's. Just then a swarm of those globs of clay slithered into the vincinity.  
  
"Oh crap," I said starting to panic.  
  
"Theo!" Dino hollered. "Jump up!"  
  
I ran over to the wall and leapt, but I just missed his hand. Leaping one more time, I caught a finger, but was unsuccessful again as I fell hard back to the ground. The gray-suited aliens took their form again, their rambling increasing with every step they took toward me.  
  
"Theo, you gott to try!" Justin hollered over Dino's shoulder.  
  
I almost couldn't think. I was sweating in panic, my heart was racing, and head was pounding in utter fear.  
  
"Come on, Theo," I said to myself. "You can do this. Just jump!"  
  
With total determination coursing through my vains, I leapt with an arm extended straight up, my hand succesffully catching in Dino's. The muscular teen pulled me up just before the aliens could nab me.  
  
"Thank you," I said panting trying to catch my breath from the awful excitement. "But if those things got up here in their mobile form, they'll get up here just as easily."  
  
With that said, the five of us crawled our way through the short tunnel and up another rocky pathway. Back on our feet, we paced quickly to get as far away as possible. We didn't get far, for something great stood before us. We all stood silent, none of us able to say anything. Even with the sound of the clay creeps still audible off in the distance, the five of us stood in awe.  
  
"Predigious," I said first to speak.  
  
"What the hell is it?" Jonathan asked stepping closer to the large and unusual building. "Isn't that one of those, um -- Christina, help me out here."  
  
"Beats me," she said.  
  
"Observatory. That's it," Jon said snapping his fingers.  
  
"No," I said shaking my head. "It's definitely not an observatory. I never seen anything like it."  
  
"Do you think someone's in there?" Justin asked me.  
  
"There's no way of telling."  
  
"Yes there is," Dino said proceeding to head of the group. "Look. I see a door. Follow me."  
  
Hesistantly, we followed Dino to where he had pointed. A large steel door stood strong and tall. It looked simply amazing. This couldn't be something from Earth. It's far too advanced.  
  
"Now what, oh fearless leader?" Christina mocked.  
  
Ignoring her, Dino searched around the sealed entrance for something, possibly a door bell.  
  
"Maybe we have to be buzzed in?" Jonathan joked.  
  
"Guys, I don't think anyone's here. We should keep moving before those things catch up to us again," Justin suggested.  
  
Almost before he could finish his sentence, the steel doors quietly slid open, a thick cool fog filtering out from the floor.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Zordon  
  
"Ay yi yi, come in already!" Alpha whined at the images from the viewing globe.  
  
"Patience, Alpha Five."  
  
We watched in anticipation as the five teenagers we had hoped would become the Power Rangers stood still peering into the abyss before them.  
  
"How about I turn on the intercom system and you can just invite them in, Zordon?"  
  
"No. If they truly are the Power Rangers, they will come on their own."  
  
"Ay yi yi..."  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Dino  
  
"Well? What are we waiting for?" I asked.  
  
"Dude, you can't be serious," Jonathan said. "What if some demented fucker is luring us in there to do some sick shit to us?"  
  
"Then we beat him senseless."  
  
"Ay yi yi!"  
  
"What was that?" Christina asked startled as we all heard a voice far off into the abyss.  
  
"I don't know," I said wrinking my brows. "But let's find out. Stay close, guys."  
  
Together, we entered the building. The room was not completely dark as it seemed. Lights lined the floor ahead of us, each step forward producing more lights to direct our path. Inside I was scared, but I couldn't show it. I never do. There's no way in hell I'd do this on a normal day, but I just knew I had to follow through with this. We were like moths being drawn to a flame. It felt like forever had gone by, but really was only minutes as we walked carefully together on the path before us. We met another door. Just as quickly as I expected it to open, it did so in the same manner as the previous one. This time the next room was fairly lit all around, and it was huge.  
  
"Hello?" I said, my voice echoing off the walls, wherever they may be.  
  
The others followed close behind, our eyes touring the unfamilar place around us in wonderment and awe.  
  
"Anyone home?" Christina asked nervously.  
  
No answer was given. We walked along the dimly lit path and stepped onto a platform encompused by control panels and computers.  
  
"What is this place?" Justin asked examining one of the consoles. "Theo?"  
  
"I -- I don't know, Justin. It's beyond me," Theo said reaching his hand out to one of the computers.  
  
"Yikes! Don't touch that!"  
  
Startled, we all turned around to see a four-foot something rebot coming forward from the surrounding abyss. Unexpectedly, the robot froze.  
  
"What is it?" Christina asked stepping back a foot.  
  
Theo approached the dormant robot and took its face plate in his hands and examined it closely.  
  
"Wow! A fuly sentient, multi-functional, atmatron!"  
  
The rebot came out of its dormant state and tizzied off to the side. Our attention was drawn away as a big ray of light shot down from the ceiling. It's light blue hue glowed bright, revealing to us a head of gigantic proportions.  
  
"Welcome, humans."  
  
"Sooo ... who is that?" I asked.  
  
"Like, what is that?" Christina asked coming to stand next to me.  
  
"That is Zordon of Eltar, an inter-dimensional being caught in a time warp. My name is Alpha Five; his trusted assistant," the geeky sounding robot said speaking up.  
  
"An inner-temporal, cross-dimensional, super being with outward verbal communication," Theo said still amazed.  
  
"What'd he say?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"He said this guy is awesome," Justin answered.  
  
"Exuse me," Christina said cutting in, "but can someone come back to Earth and pick me up because I am really confused."  
  
"It's quite simple, my dear," Zordon explained. "The planet is under attack and destiny has taken its course. You are to be the saviors of Earth; the Power Rangers."  
  
"Yeah, right," Jonathan objected. "We have a thing called the military in case you didn't know. They'll send the nukes and bomb their asses and everything."  
  
"Your earthly armies cannot battle the evil at hand, young Jonathan."  
  
"How did you know my name?"  
  
"Observe the viewing globe."  
  
A large glass orb spun down from the darkness above and orbited in the middle of us. Footage of the previous events from Marshall Valley appeared instantly.  
  
"Those are Putties. They work for an alien sourceress known as Rita."  
  
I saw myself in the viewing globe taking down two Putties, the two Jonathan and Justin just fought in order to save Theo. The globe cut to Christina and Justin bravely venturing around a mountainous path to find us a way out. Finally, Theo was shown giving it his best to persevere and escape a putty pumbling. The viewing globe then changed to a shot of the moon.  
  
"That is Rita's palace. She's established on the moon hidden from your earthly scanners, but not from ours. Prophecy has long told the time would come when five Earthlings would take hold of the powers of the dinosaurus to battle the forces of evil."  
  
The five of us looked at eachother and responded in unisom: "Dinosaurus?"  
  
"Yes. Dinosaurus."  
  
"Okay, this raises a lot of questions," Theo commented.  
  
"There will be plenty of time for explanations later, but now you must go and stop the rest of the Putty Patrol. They are headed this way."  
  
"What makes you think we're the ones to become -- Power Rangers?" I asked becoming more intrigued with every word Zordon spoke.  
  
"The prophecy scroll has predicted today's chain of events main milenia ago. What you experiened today matches the prophecy exactly. Your world needs the most dangerous group of ruthless, underhanded, overbearing, self-obsorbed, and over-emotional humans in the area."  
  
"Teenagers! Ay yi yi!" Alpha cried.  
  
"The world needs you."  
  
"Can I see that scroll real quick?" Jonathan asked still not convinced.  
  
I turned to look at others. "I say we do it."  
  
"I say this isn't happening. This is all some big nightmare," Justin said turning to walk away.  
  
"Justin," Christina said grabbing his arm. "Be reasonable."  
  
"Are you serious? Look at that thing!"  
  
Zordon stayed quiet.  
  
"Guys -- let's just go."  
  
With that, Justin turned and left the room the same way we came in. Christina looked at me and then at Jonathan and Theo.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said following after Justin.  
  
Jonathan was next to go.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Christina  
  
Once me, Jon, and Justin got outside we noticed right away the sky was still as bad as ever. There was no audible or visual sign of the Putty Patrol either. Nevertheless, we had to figure out which way we came so we can head back to the truck.  
  
"Did you see that shit?" Jonathan asked Justin. "A floating head and a four foot talking robot. What the hell is that?"  
  
I studied Justin's face as we walked. He obviously wasn't in a good mood.  
  
"A sourceress called Rita? He's got to be making that up," Jon said continuing to rant. "And dinosaurus? Someone needs to clue blue man in about them."  
  
I reached out for Justin's hand, but he drew it away.  
  
"I'm only trying to be supportive, Justin. Sorry I care," I said walking away in my own direction.  
  
He grabbed me hand and pulled me back.  
  
"I'm not trying to be a jerk, but this changes everything. You have no idea how I'm feeling right now," he said.  
  
"I can imagine how you do feel though."  
  
"But you really don't."  
  
I could almost see tears in his eyes. I gave him a hug even though it wasn't really going to help. I didn't know what else to do in this situation. Jon stopped and peered around the mountain for a way down.  
  
"Damn. I don't know how we're gonna get down from here," he said squatting down to look for a safe-enough route.  
  
I kissed Justin's cheek before letting go and tried to put on a brave smile to encourage him.  
  
"You and I both know He's out there. Don't jump to conclusions," I said trying to ensure my hurting friend.  
  
"Follow me, but be careful," Jonathan said stepping down slowly a path of smoother looking rocks.  
  
Just as he stepped down a sharp and powerful blast hit several feet away, all of us hitting the ground for cover. Out of the smoke came the Putty Patrol, ready to attack.  
  
"Ew, gross," I said backing up, my instinct leading me to grab Justin's arm for protection.  
  
"Ah damn," Jonathan said growing annoyed that this was actually happening again. "This Rita is for real."  
  
With his trademark crazy look on his face, Jonathan ran toward the mob of putties ready to fight.  
  
"Looking for a fight? You got it!"  
  
Jonathan delivered a blow to one of the Putty's stomach. Two of the others grabbed ahold of him and tossed him several feet away. Justin and I ran to his aid.  
  
"Jonny, are you okay?" I asked my cousin.  
  
"I'm fine!" he said as we helped him up. "Let's kick some ass!"  
  
The three of us took a fighting stance. Jonathan went to town with two of the Putties. He jumped on top of one, wrestled him down, and kicked his legs up at the other closing in from behind. Another Putty came after me and swung, but missed as I ducked down and swept him off his feet.  
  
"Get off me!" Justin yelled as he struggled to break free from their grip.  
  
Thinking quick, he tossed his body back and flipped, taking both of them with him. Justin then broke free from their lathargic hands and quickly stepped on one of their heads and then kicking the other right on the mouth. Another grabbed him from behind and wrestled him down. He was able to reverse and smashed his clay face in with his right hand.  
  
"Ah sick," Justin said observing the goop running down his hand and onto his arm.  
  
"Jonny! I could use some help!" I hollered.  
  
Jonathan was busy trying to break free from the grip two of the Putties had on his waist, while another one struck him hard across the face.  
  
"Fuck! Get off me!" Jon yelled trying to manuver his way out.  
  
It was no use. Me and Jon were being overpowered and Justin was about to receive the same as several putties surrounded him. In the midst of us, a golden flame of fire appeared and vanished just as quickly.  
  
"This is getting too weird," I said scared at what I saw.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Power Rangers!!" the gold-ladden monster growled.  
  
"We're no Power Rangers!" Justin said gettng to his feet.  
  
"Ha! It'll be glory to my Queen to destroy you all! Who's first to feel the wrath of Goldar?"  
  
Goldar raised his sword above his head, ready to slice and dice us. Before he could introduce us to death, yellow and red lasers rained down from above. The monster let out a large growl and looked up to see where the assault was coming from.  
  
"Excellent! More of you to destroy!"  
  
Dino and Theo made their way down to where we were along with several devices gathered in their hands.  
  
"Putties! Get those morphers!" Goldar commanded.  
  
"Morphers?" I asked looking at the strange devices.  
  
"You'll have to catch us first!" Dino said running the other direction with Theo beside him.  
  
The Putties forgot about me, Justin, and Jonathan and went after the other two. They cornered Dino and Theo, no where else for them to run.  
  
"Guys, catch!" Theo said as he and Dino threw three of the morphers our way.  
  
The morphers flew high above the moon goons, all three of them landing perfectly in our hands.  
  
"Press down on the coins!" Dino instructed.  
  
The Putties and Goldar ran after us as we did what Dino had said. Out came black, pink, and blue lasers from our coins. Rita's soliders came down like a set of bowling pins. Dino and Theo quickly made their way around the fallen monsters and joined us.  
  
"Holy shit! These things work?!" Jonathan said smiling like it were Christmas morning.  
  
We all looked at our morphers, taking mental note of the animals engraved on each coin. Dino gave us a quick five second run-down on how to work these things, but Goldar cut in.  
  
"This ends now!" the alien warrior roared as he got back up.  
  
"I couldn't agree more," Dino said. "It's morphin' time!"  
  
We lifted our morphers forward in the most exciting, scary, and life-changing moment we will ever experience.  
  
"Mastadon!"  
  
"Pyterodactyl!"  
  
"Triceratops!"  
  
"Saber-tooth tiger!"  
  
"Tyrannosarus!"  
  
In a matter of sseconds, each of our bodies glowed brightly with multi-colored lights. Once the lights faded, what was revealed was truly inconceivable.  
  
"Wicked!" I said checking myself out. "Cute skirt!"  
  
All of us had helmets resembling a specific dinosaur. Jonathan had the mastadon, I had the pyterodactyl, Justin had the triicertops, Theo had the saber-tooth tiger, and Dino had the tyrannosarus.  
  
Goldar flinched, raising his sword in defense.  
  
"Something wrong, goldy locks?" Dino chorted. "Battle action!"  
  
The five us ran toward the Putties and the Putties toward us. I'm sure the others discovered this, but these powers given us all supernatural self-defense capabilites. I was able to jump high above a line of the Putties, as if I were glidding. I began to kick them one by one, sending five of the Putty Patrollers to the ground in agony of their rearranged faces.  
  
"Come on!" Justin said side kicking one into another.  
  
Goldar grabbed Blue Ranger from behind and threw him against a rock wall. Justin got right back up as he retaliated with a frontward flip and kick to Goldar's chestplate. In the likeness of a saber-tooth tiger, Theo pounced upon a Putty, tumbled off, and repeated the process with two more. As much as we were holding our own, the Putties were outnumbering us.  
  
"Let's show 'em some fire power!" Dino said drawing a laser pistol from his holster.  
  
With the power from our coins directing our every move, we converted our weapons into laser shooters. We opened fire on the Puttty Patrol, arms and legs flying everywhere.  
  
"You're next, ugly!" Black Ranger said aiming his pistol.  
  
"We will finish this another time!"  
  
Goldar spun his sword into the ground. With the same flash of golden fire, he disappeared. We all then turned around hearing a shuffling in the dirt. There came Alpha applauding.  
  
"Sensational!" the robot cheered gleefully.  
  
"We totally kicked their behinds. These things are morphinominal!" Theo said clutching his morpher.  
  
"Indeed. Come now, Power Rangers. Zordon wishes to speak to you."  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Dino  
  
Once we were inside the Command Center again, we morphed back to our human forms. Zordon explained some things to us, mainly about our powers and what might be to come. Still, many things were left unanswered, but I know in time they will be revealed to us. Also, Zordon asked us to take an oath. We did. The oath consisted of three cardinal rules. One, we cannot tell anyone about our new identites. Two, we may not engage in battle unless Rita forces us to. Three, we cannot use the power for personal gain. Damn.  
  
I could tell Justin was still uneasy about this, but he went along with it. Theo seemed alight with it, but I too wonder about the whole God thing know. I guess right now it doesn't matter. What matters is that Zordon's prophecy was right and that we are the Power Rangers, saviors of Earth. Now how's that for an ending to summer break?  
  
The End  
  
Go to w w w . scuba-steve-online . c o m for more episodes and info. 


	2. Maybe I Won't Look Back

Power Rangers - Alternate Universe  
  
Episode 002 - "Maybe I Won't Look Back"   
  
[ Cue the overly-dramatic announcer. ]  
  
Today on Power Rangers! It's registration day at Angel Grove High, and the gang sans Dino plans a night out. After exchanging words with Eric, Dino rethinks his priorities and ends up resorting to old habits at a party thrown by an old girlfriend. Rita targets the lone Ranger and sends both Goldar and Sphnix to take him down. Will Dino be able to claim victory without the help of his friends? Find out next on Power Rangers!  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Dino  
  
Today is probably the second worse day of the year. It's registration day today and summer is on its last leg. I remember when summer vacation began in the first week of June and didn't end until atter Labor Day. Now all we get is some shit like ten weeks from the end of May until mid-August. I've wasted thirty minutes of the the last precious moments of my summer break trying to roll myself out of bed. I'll do anything to prolong the time between now and going to school to get my class schedule.. After my shower, I called up Eric, my half brother. So you know, Dad had gotten some chick pregnant right before he met my mom. When my family moved to Angel Grove, Eric and his mom did too so he wouldn't have to grow up without a father. Eric is a year older than me, but he's "academically challenged" as Dad puts it. Eric failed the twelveth grade and is repeating it this year. At least we can graduate together.  
  
"Ready for senior year -- again?" I asked Eric as he got in my truck.  
  
Eric didn't respond.  
  
"Come on, lighten up. At least you're not a three-peat senior ... yet."  
  
"Cut the shit, Dino. Dad just chewed my ass out."  
  
"Oh. ... What for?"  
  
"What do you think? I didn't need to wake up to a phone call with him getting on back about school, and I don't need to hear it from you either."  
  
Should I feel sorry? He did this to himself. Eric and I were both academic fuck ups throughout high school. At least I've gotten my act together somewhat. If I keep things up, I have a good chance of graduating with a 3.0. I put on the radio to change the mood and to no surprise they were talking about this week's alien attack again.  
  
"Did you see that?" I asked changing the subject. "Those aliens attacking our city."  
  
"No. I wasn't there. Not that you told me you were going."  
  
"Eric, what's your deal today? Dad bitching you out ain't all why you're mad, is it?"  
  
No answer again.  
  
"Whatever, bro..."  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Theo  
  
"Sweet Lord, look at this place," I said surveying the school.  
  
"Looks like they fixed up the place a bit," Justin added.  
  
"Nice. Look at the courtyard. I like," Christina commented. "I'm almost not embarassed now to call Angel Grove High my school."  
  
"Oh come on. It's wasn't that bad," I said. "Let's go get our schedules."  
  
We walked up to the newly renovated courtyard that leads to the front doors. The area was crowded with students conversing with eachother as well as their parents. I'm probably the only one who feels this way, but this is really exciting. This is probably the second best day of the year; if not the greatest.  
  
"Hey, look. Some of the clubs are taking apps already," Christina observed. "Thinking about joining any new ones this year, Theo?"  
  
"Uhh, I don't know. It's always been the computer club and math league for me."  
  
"How about joining the new Daiymo club?" Justin asked. "Sensei Steve talked it over with the principal and he loved the idea. I was appointed co-president."  
  
"As much as it'd do me good to aquire new martial art skills, Justin, my schedule is quite full as it, but thanks for the invitation."  
  
* * * *  
  
Meanwhie at the moon palace, space witch Rita schemes to rid of the Power Rangers after the embarassing defeat of her Putty Patrol just days ago.  
  
"You'll need all the help you can get, Ranger brat. ... Finster! Finster! Answer me! Get your sorry hide in here!"  
  
"My Queen," Goldar said speaking up. "I believe Finster is not here."  
  
"What?! Where in the cosmos is he?"  
  
"He went to go buy those growth spells you've wanted, your wickedness," Squatt answered.  
  
"I didn't ask you, dingus! Goldar?"  
  
"He went to go buy the growth spells you requested of him, Empress," Goldar confirmed.  
  
"But I need a monster and I need one now!"  
  
"My Queen, may I suggest my old comrade the Sphinx? You do remember him, don't you?" Goldar asked approaching the balcony.  
  
"Oh yes, the Sphinx, conquerer of both the Velderax and Bondula galaxies!"  
  
"Wow, what a resume!" Baboo cooed.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for, Goldar?! Tell that muscle-bound freak to get his behind over to Earth and get those Rangers!"  
  
"Yes, Empress. Together, Sphnix and I will crush the Power Rangers and the Earth shall be yours."  
  
* * * *  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Justin  
  
"Hey, we have English and Marine Sciene together," I said comparing schedules with Christina.  
  
"Yeah, we do. I like my schedule. Most of my classes are near my locker."  
  
"I almost forgot to ask. You're coming with us tonight, right?" Theo asked Christina regarding tonight's youth group outing.  
  
"Oh -- yeah. About that."  
  
She always finds some reason not to come. Let's see what it is this week.  
  
"Yo, what's up," Jonathan interupted coming up to us.  
  
Christina took her cousin's schedule to compare.  
  
"Cool, you've got Marine Science wih me and Justin," she said.  
  
"Good. I have someone to copy my homework from."  
  
"You're going mini-golfing with us tonight, right?" I asked Jonathan.  
  
Jonathan used to go to my church, but his family slowly fell out of it around two years ago. We've always been friends both in and out of church, but when I started to focus back on God this year, we didn't see much of each other at all. Now as Power Rangers, we've hung out twice already since our first encounter with Goldar.  
  
"For sure," he said. "Are you going, Christina?"  
  
Here comes the no.  
  
"Umm, the thing is Andrea is having her party and--"  
  
"Say no more," I said. "It's alright. Maybe another time."  
  
"Let me finish," she said. "But I didn't really want to go but I'd feel bad if I didn't because we didn't get to hang out much this summer."  
  
"Hey, it's cool. Do what you want."  
  
"Come on, Christina. She has parties all the time. Catch up some other time," her cousin interjected.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Dino  
  
I got my schedule and waited outside in the courtyard for Eric. I've decided to take Alegbra II this year. Math was never my best subject, but I always had a tutor to help me pull at least a C at exam time. She was a great tutor and an even better friend. Now she hates my guts and speak of the devil.  
  
"Hi, Dino," Christina said walking by, bull-shitting a congenial grin no doubt.  
  
"Hi," I said back acting like I didn't care.  
  
"Oh, Dino," she said turning back. "Justin and Theo wanted to know if you want to come miniture-golfing with us tonight."  
  
"Just them and you?"  
  
"I'm not sure if I'm going, but I probably will. Their church youth group. I know Jonny's going."  
  
"I'll have to consult my Palm Pilot."  
  
"You don't have a Palm Pilot, Dino."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"Look, I don't care if you go. I was just asking because they wanted me to. See ya."  
  
"Wait. Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to go get something to eat."  
  
She can't say no to Italian food.  
  
"I'm hungry myself. You want to go get something to eat at my uncle's restaurant?" I asked knowing I'm going against what I said I wouldn't do.  
  
"Um -- Actually, I--"  
  
"Someone say something about eating?" Eric asked walking up with his schedule in hand.  
  
Good timing, dofus. I turned my eyes back to Christina waiting for her answer.  
  
"I already made plans with Justin and Theo. ... Maybe some other time?"  
  
"Yeah. Sure."  
  
"Okay. Bye, guys."  
  
Christina turned and left.  
  
"Woah, hold up. What's this?" Eric asked looking at me distainfully. "Were you asking her out? Her?"  
  
"Eric, look--"  
  
"How many times have I told you that you don't need her anymore?"  
  
"I'll do whatever the fuck I want, Eric. So butt out."  
  
"The guys will say the same thing."  
  
"I don't give a flying fuck about the guys either. Tell them to go fuck themselves."  
  
"Fuck, Dino. What the hell is about your ass?"  
  
"Forget it. Let's go."  
  
"No. We're talking about this now. All summer, even before you left for Europe and after you got back, you ttotally cut me and the guys off. What the hell changed?"  
  
"I didn't cut you off, Eric. You're my brother."  
  
"Prove it. Come to Andrea's party tonight."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because I'm going, and so are C.J., Will, and the others."  
  
"Sorry to interupt here," Christina said popping in. "I found this in my car and forgot to give it back to you before you left for vacation," she said handing me a CD of mine.  
  
"Thank you," I said examining the disc.  
  
"Sure. Oh -- are you going tonight? You didn't say."  
  
"He's already got plans tonight," Eric answered.  
  
"Are you Dino?" Christina asked. "No, you're not. Dino?"  
  
Eric looked at me expectedly. Unsure what I was going to say, I opened my mouth to answer.  
  
"Look who's back," Christina said pulling her hair back quickly into a ponytail as Goldar and a swarm of putties took form several feet away.  
  
"Let's move!" I said weaving my way through the stampede.  
  
"Dino!" Eric hollered. "Dude, what are you doing?!"  
  
"Go!" I said pointing him in the direction of the other students.  
  
Hesistantly, Eric left. Justin and Theo made their way to us and so did Jonathan.  
  
"They don't admit your kind to this school!"  
  
"Putties, get the Power Rangers!" Goldar commanded.  
  
"Fan out!"  
  
The Putty Patrol huddled around us and began to attack. Unlike last time, we were ready for this. However, they still prove to be skillful fighters. I got thrown against a wall right after Theo got his behind tossed into some shrubs. Christina summersalted out of harm's way, but ended up knocking Jonathan over in the process.  
  
"Guys, we need to get it together!" I said regrouping with the others.  
  
"We need to get them away from the school before they hurt civilians," Theo panted.  
  
"But how?" Christina asked.  
  
"I know," Justin answered.  
  
He started running in the other direction. Uncertain of Justin's plan of action, we followed as did the Putties. We dashed across the lawn, pass the senior parking lot, headed straight to the neighboring forest.  
  
"We're almost there, guys!" Justin said looking back.  
  
"Almost doesn't count, Ranger!"  
  
Goldar swooped down and knocked Justin back several feet with his enormous foot. I helped my teammate up as the others caught up.  
  
"What do you want?" Jonathan hissed.  
  
"Surrender to Rita now or face the wrath of Goldar!"  
  
We turned around to see the Putty Patrol.  
  
"There's no escape Rangers. The coins! Give them to me!"  
  
"Goldar, do us all a favor and shut the fuck up, okay?" Jonathan said taking out his coin.  
  
Black energy coursed through his coin and hit Goldar but with little effect as it reflected off his golden armor. With their attention diverted, the rest of us directed our energies to the Putty Patrol, making quick work of them all.  
  
"Come on!" I said making a dash for the forest.  
  
Hurdling over the litter of Putties, the five of us entered the woodsy area.  
  
"Dino, what now?" Christina asked.  
  
"It's morphin' time!"  
  
"Mastadon!"  
  
"Pyterodactyl!"  
  
"Triceratops!"  
  
"Saber-tooth tiger!"  
  
"Tyrannosaurus!"  
  
"This time I will destroy you!" Goldar growled. "Putties!"  
  
More Putty Patrollers materialized around us. As quickly as they came, they went as we drew our blade blasters to cut them down to size -- literally.  
  
"If I remember correctly, you punked out on us at this point, Goldar," Blue Ranger said holstering his weapon.  
  
"Your time is coming, Power Rangers. The Sphnix and I will rid of you by the day's end. Count on it!"  
  
"Oh puh-lease," Pink Ranger remarked.  
  
In the expected flash of golden fire, monkey man disappeared.  
  
"Sphnix?" Black Ranger asked.  
  
"Beats me," Yellow Ranger said. "Maybe a creation inspired by the Epyptian wonder?"  
  
"Maybe Zordon will have some answers," I said.  
  
"Whoa, what's going on?" Blue Ranger asked.  
  
Our Rangers outfits started to glow their respective colors. A strange tingling sensation coursed through my body, as I'm sure it did with the others. All I know the next moment we were travelling at an incredible speed and ended bottom down onto a cold granite floor.  
  
"What a rush!" Yellow Ranger said getting up first.  
  
"Can we do that again?" Black Ranger laughed.  
  
"There will be plenty of opportunities in the future, Power Rangers," a loud booming voice answered.  
  
We turned our attention to Zordon's plasma tube. The big blue head materialized into the center.  
  
"Power down," I ordered.  
  
We reverted back to human form.  
  
"Zordon, what is that form of hyper-speed dematerializational transportation called?" Theo asked.  
  
"Teleporting," our mentor answered. "Alpha Five teleported you here."  
  
The petite robot acknowledged us.  
  
"So what's Rita up to now?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"Goldar mentioned something about a Sphnix," Christina added.  
  
"Ay yi yi!" Alpha cried.  
  
"Calm down, Alpha," Zordon said. "Sphnix is a great and mighty warrior, Power Rangers; a force to be wreckened with."  
  
The viewing globe descended with footage of what is assumed to be the Sphnix.  
  
"That's one ugly dude," Jonathan commented. "He's pumped."  
  
"The Sphnix has conquered planets before and I have no doubt he will help Rita conquer yours," Zordon explained.  
  
"So what can we do?" I asked.  
  
"There is nothing any of you can do for now, Power Rangers. When Rita decides to attack next, you will be alerted."  
  
"But how?" Christina asked.  
  
Alpha about-faced with a wooden box in hand.  
  
"These are your communicators," Zordon's assistant announced removing the cover.  
  
"Sweetness," Justin commented.  
  
Alpha offered the box to me first. I took the red-themed watch, as the others took the ones corresponding to their respective alias.  
  
"These allow Alpha and I to contact you and you eachother."  
  
"Nice," Christina cooed. "This is so twenty-first century."  
  
"We are working on adding teleportation so you may freely transport yourselfs to where you are needed, but for now these will do."  
  
"Well until then, I'll see you all later," Christina said.  
  
"Same here," said Theo.  
  
Alpha teleported the two out.  
  
"Hey, Dino. Did Christina mention to you already that--"  
  
"Yeah, Justin," I answered. "I can't make it. Maybe some other time."  
  
"Oh -- okay. We usually get together on Friday nights. Next week is bowling I think."  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
"Cool. Catch you later, man."  
  
In a flash of blue light, Justin disappeared.  
  
"Woo hoo, my turn," Jonathan said looking at Alpha.  
  
"Jon, wait," I said putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Um," I said looking at Alpha and then at Zordon. "Let's go outside."  
  
"Is that alright, Zordon?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"Perfectly fine. Alpha," Zordon nodded to his assistant.  
  
The atmatron activated the doorway to open for us. We left the Command Center and stood outside the doors to which led to our discovery of Alpha Five and Zordon, and ultimately our calling as Power Rangers.  
  
"What's wrong, man?" Jonathan asked me.  
  
"Is Christina going miniature golfing with you all tonight?"  
  
"You brought me out here to ask me that?"  
  
"Just tell me. Is she?"  
  
"Yeah; most likely. She doesn't really want to miss Andrea's party tonight, but it looks like she's going with us instead. Why?"  
  
Jon already knew by just looking at me. Laying a sympathetic hand on my shoulder, he continued.  
  
"Dino, bro, if you want to ask her out just do it."  
  
"I can't. I mean -- I want to, but ... I don't know, man."  
  
I took a seat on the large slather of rock beneath me.  
  
"I keep lying to myself, Jon. I know I still love her."  
  
"I know you do."  
  
"Has she said anything to you?"  
  
"Not recently -- but there is something you should know," Jon said sitting with me.  
  
"What's that?  
  
"Do not, I repeat, do not tell Christina I told you, okay?"  
  
"I swear I won't."  
  
"Her and Justin. They--"  
  
"I knew it. I fuckin' knew it."  
  
Unsorted and unresolved feelings about her and Justin began to stir up inside of me again.  
  
"Dino, let me finish. They aren't together."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean -- she doesn't love him."  
  
"But she likes him, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but no."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's hard to explain. I couldn't really understand it when she told me. You want my opinion, man?"  
  
Not really.  
  
"Shoot," I said.  
  
"Move on. Christina's too mixed up right now with keeping her grades perfect and coaching and all the other stuff she's got going on."  
  
That's not what I wanted to hear. I stood up.  
  
"So where does that leave me?" I asked turning back around.  
  
"Hell if I know. I'm not in the relationship. You go talk to her yourself."  
  
"Jon, does she still love me?"  
  
"I've said enough, dude. You really got to ask her yourself."  
  
I wasn't letting Jon through until he gave me an answer and he knew it. Accepting defeat, he answered.  
  
"Yes. She still loves you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"This conversation never happened."  
  
"What conversation?"  
  
"Exactly. So you're going to come with us now, right?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"NO. Jesus, Jonathan. Seriously, think for a second. It won't hurt you."  
  
"I don't get you."  
  
"Me neither. ... I suppose I'll be hanging with Eric tonight at Andrea's."  
  
"Yikes."  
  
"Eric or Andrea?"  
  
"Andrea. You know."  
  
"I know."  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Goldar's eyes instantly met with Rita's upon entering the balcony room. The alien warrior has come to expect the usual ranting and whining from his empress about why he never finishes the task assigned, but to his surprise...  
  
"Goldar! Great news!" the slanted-eyed sourceress said elatedly.  
  
"Yes, my queen?" a befuddled Goldar asked.  
  
"I just found out that the Red Ranger will be seperated from the other Power Rangers tonight. Do you know what this means?"  
  
"Of course. Seperated from their leader, the four remaining ranger brats will surcome to your wickedness soon after Dino's demise."  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"Empress, has Finster returned yett with the growth spells you've requested?"  
  
"Yes! Once Red Ranger is near defeat, I'll make you and Sphnix grow and you'll crush the power geek to into a million pieces! Eee!"  
  
* * * *  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Dino  
  
It was around 9:30 when I showed up to Andrea's. The party's been going on since eight I think. A lot of people were there, the usual crowd Andrea associates with at school. To be honest, I really don't want to be here, but I told Eric I would show. I don't want him to think I'm cutting him out of my life.  
  
"It's about time, bro," Eric hollered over the music. "Here."  
  
Eric hopped off the kitchen counter and handed me a beer.  
  
"Hey, you still haven't told me where you went when those alien thingies showed up at the school," my brother said polishing off his current bottle.  
  
"Like it matters?" I answered trying to avoid the subject entirely. "Let's go outside. It's too noisy in here."  
  
We left the kitchen and wove our way to the back porch where the pool was. I saw some girls sitting together over in the far corner, obviously finding something funny because they all broke out in laughter. Ignoring them, I found a lounge chair to place myself on, Eric taking a seat beside me.  
  
"So how goes it?" I asked opening my bottle.  
  
"It goes alright. I guess."  
  
"Did you talk to Dad anymore today?  
  
"Yeah. He actually apologized to me."  
  
"Dad? Apologized?" I said surpised.  
  
"Yes. He said he just wanted to make sure he got his point across."  
  
"Did he?"  
  
"I guess. I know I'm going to do better."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I -- I just know," Eric said unsure.  
  
"Alright..."  
  
I took a sip of the Heineken and turned to my brother.  
  
"Eric, are you happy?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you happy?"  
  
"With what?"  
  
"In general. Are you happy? Be totally honest."  
  
"Fuckin' no. When am I ever happy?"  
  
"Almost never, except when you drink."  
  
"What's there to be happy about anyway? I'm repeating senior year of high school and my summer job sucked ass."  
  
"Didn't work out too well, huh?"  
  
"Cleaning up horse shit and feeding pigs for ten weeks isn't my idea of a good summer."  
  
"Well maybe if you didn't fail senior year then Dad would of let you come with us."  
  
"Well maybe Dad can blow it out his ass. I hate him."  
  
"Hah, whatever. You don't mean that."  
  
"Like hell."  
  
"I wouldn't reward my son with a trip to Europe for failing the twelfth grade either -- if I had a son I mean."  
  
"Fuck you. No one should have to do that kind of shit. It was like a punishment."  
  
"It was a lesson, Eric," I said tiring of the conversation.  
  
"Whatever. Why do you want to know if I'm happy?"  
  
"I don't know? ... I guess -- I'm kind of like -- not?"  
  
"Let me guess. Her.  
  
"If you mean Christina -- kinda."  
  
"Bro, just forget about her. She's fucking Justin anyway. Sorry to break it to you."  
  
"What the fuck?" I said getting up ready to punch my brother's teeth out, my reaction drawing several stares.  
  
"What's with you?" Eric asked slamming his bottle down.  
  
"Why the hell did you say that for?"  
  
"Because it's true!"  
  
"No, it's not."  
  
"Believe whatever you want. Just chill the fuck out, okay?"  
  
Forcing myself to let it go, I sat back down.  
  
"Damn, bro. Why do you care so much? There's a million other easy fucks out there. Some are over there looking at you right now."  
  
"Maybe I don't want an easy fuck," I said one step below scowling.  
  
"Here," Eric said handing me a cigarette. "Chill for a second."  
  
I mumbled a thanks as I borrowed his lighter.  
  
"So you're not happy," Eric said taking one out the pack. "What else aren't you happy about?"  
  
I took a moment to think before responding.  
  
"School. ... School's almost over."  
  
"It hasn't even begun yet!"  
  
"NO. I mean high school. This is it, Eric. Last year."  
  
"What? Are you worried about college? You and I both know Dad's going to pay for--"  
  
"Dude, it's not the money. I don't know what I'm going to do."  
  
"Why are you worrying about it? A lot of kids don't know either."  
  
"But I have to."  
  
Eric studied my face for a few seconds and starting laughing.  
  
"Bro, you got me going there for a minute!"  
  
"What?" I asked not understnading.  
  
"Like you give a fuck about anything like that. Dude! We're here right now doing what we want to do! Everything's going to be alright, bro!"  
  
"Eric, sit down," I said trying to avoid a scene.  
  
"Dino, pick one. Any one. They'll go upstairs with you right now."  
  
"I think you reached your limit tonight, buddy," I said taking his bottle and placing it down.  
  
Putting out my cigarette, I got up to leave.  
  
"Hey, Sara! Go fuck my brother Dino. He hasn't gotten any pussy all summer long."  
  
"Go fuck yourself," was the response I heard as I exited the patio.  
  
I went to the kitchen and found the cooler. I had forgotten my drink and wasn't going back there to hear Eric's mouth again.  
  
"Empty," I muttered discovering nothing but ice.  
  
"There's more in the garage fridge," I heard a familar voice say.  
  
"Andrea," I said turning around. "Hi..."  
  
Smiling like she hasn't seen me in years, the petite blonde embraced me.  
  
"God, it's been forever! How've you been, Dino?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Good. Good. Heyyy, I see someone's gotten a tan this summer," Andrea said running a hand up and down my left arm.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Looks great! It really -- accentuates -- your muscles."  
  
"Yeah. Thanks. Where's the beer?"  
  
"Folloooow me..."  
  
Nope. She hasn't changed. I tailed my ex-girlfriend to the garage along with the cooler.  
  
"So I heard you went away this summer," Andrea said opening the small white fridge. "Italty?"  
  
"And France and Germany."  
  
"Wow. That's awesome. Have fun?"  
  
"Yeah," I said absent-mindly as she handed me the bottles to lay inside the cooler.  
  
"Are you alright? You seem -- not yourself."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Shaking her head, Andrea closed the fridge and smiled.  
  
"You are such a bad liar, Dino. Always have been."  
  
"Then I'll have to try harder next time."  
  
I took up the cooler and started to head back in.  
  
"When you get those in, come back. I have some more," I heard Andrea call out from the hall.  
  
I placed the cooler down in the kitchen, and opened a new bottle on the way back.  
  
"What do you want me--"  
  
I was cut off in mid-sentence when Andrea shut the door behind me. Smiling, she leaned in close to my face, the faint smell of alcohol airing from her lips.  
  
"To bring in?" I asked finishing my question a second before Andrea layed one on me.  
  
"Mmm, tasty as ever," she buzzed.  
  
Not sure what to think, I took a step back.  
  
"Well, Dino?" Andrea asked closing in the gap.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
She answered with another kiss, to which I broke away from this time.  
  
"Dino, would you loosen up already? We're here to have fun."  
  
Taking my bottle from me, she downed a few sips before hopping her bottom onto the counter adjacent to the fridge. Figuring out what I wanted to say, I spoke.  
  
"Okay, Andrea. One, you're drunk. Two, I really don't want you touching me. And three, I really don't want to be here."  
  
Andrea laughed, apparently not taking me seriously.  
  
"You're so darn cute when you're serious, Dino," Andrea said taking another sip of my beer. "And I'm not drunk -- yet."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"If you don't want to be here, then why are you?"  
  
"Because Eric wanted me to."  
  
"Ohh Eric's here?"  
  
"Yeah. Why don't you go rub up against him instead? I'm out."  
  
"DINO. God, why are you so -- so -- what's the word I'm looking for? Forget it. Listen," Andrea said sobering up. "I'm sorry. Is that better? If you're haivng a rotten time here then let's talk about it. We used to talk all the time."  
  
Andrea tried her best to put on a straight face, but I really wasn't buying it. I took it anyway.  
  
"I prefer to be some place else tonight," I said taking a seat next to her.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Miniature golfing."  
  
"Hah. For real? Why?"  
  
"Just because. I was invited."  
  
"Who invited you?"  
  
"Justin Cornett."  
  
"Like oh my God, Dino. You really should know something."  
  
"Eric told me. ... I don't believe it ."  
  
"Me neither!"  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"Oh no. Christina's totally seeing someone else."  
  
"What?" I said almost falling off the counter.  
  
"Yeah. She's seeing some guy -- well -- talking to some guy she met at a seminar in Orlando that she went to eariler this summer."  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"She told me so."  
  
"You two are talking again?"  
  
"Yeah. Can you believe it?"  
  
After their falling out after Christina and I started to see eachother, Andrea dumped her as her friend because "she stole her man." Truly Springer; I know.  
  
"Well, anyway, they've both been calling eachother a lot. He might be starting college here in the spring so you know how that'll work out."  
  
"What the fuck," I muttered almost inaudible to myself.  
  
I felt a cold bottle nudge my hand.  
  
* * * *  
  
A good hour has passed since Rita had started to keep close surveillance of the Red Ranger. Glaring attentively into her Repulsascope, Rita cackled before turning to report to her silent and idle servant Goldar.  
  
"Goldar! It's almost time. Do you have the transporter ready?"  
  
Breaking his glossy stare from the stary space ahead, Goldar nodded, holding up the device in his left paw.  
  
"Once I corner the Red Ranger, I will take him to a secluded quarry when Sphnix and I can dispose of him appropriately."  
  
"Yes! And how wonderfully painful it will be for his friends and family to look for him without any knowledge of his whereabouts. I'm so wicked!"  
  
* * * *  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Dino  
  
My mind was gone and out for a walk while my back rested against the cold hard wall as a pretty blonde was against me in the front. Our lips were busy as our hands followed with the same intentions. Andrea's mouth slid down my neck as she slid her free hand down my body and onto my increasing pant buldge. Fuck everything and everyone. I'm drunk out of my fuckin' mind and I don't care. I silently screamed God as Andrea grabbed hard at my package. I knew what she doing and it was working. I could stop her if I wanted to. I have before, but tonight it's just not happening.  
  
"Fuck," I panted breaking the kiss to catch some air before I could collapse.  
  
Andrea wasn't playing around as she relocked the kiss, but this time she began to undo my belt. Putting my hand on hers, I moved it away.  
  
"Not here," I said letting up for another moment.  
  
"Upstairs," Andrea answered swiftly.  
  
Not having the chance to respond, Andrea already began to tow me out of the garage and into the hall. She almost tripped over a misplaced laundry basket, to which I had caught her from possibily falling over. Thanking me with another long and hard kiss, we preceded out the hall and into the kitchen that lead to one ot the staircases.  
  
"See Dino? Everything's allllright!" I heard Eric say as we started to ascend the stairs.  
  
I looked to see where he was sitting and spotted him on a crowded couch, a blunt in one hand and a beer in another.  
  
"Come on," Andrea said continuing upstairs.  
  
I tugged my arm away.  
  
"Fuck it," I said going back down.  
  
"DINO," I heard Andrea said coming after me.  
  
"Fuck off," I said raising my voice sharply at the bitch behind me.  
  
I carelessly stepped around the groups of people that stood between the stairs and the couch Eric was on. When I got to my brother, I stood in front of him and leaned in.  
  
"You know what, Eric?" I asked.  
  
Laughing like I had said something funny, the older teen waited for me to continue.  
  
"Fuck you," I said plainly. "Just fuck you."  
  
Eric bursted out in laughter, as did the surrounding idiots. I craned my neck around surveying who was here until Eric calmed himself down.  
  
"What else, man?" Eric said handing me his blunt.  
  
I smacked it away, again sending Eric into another fit of laughter.  
  
"That's exactly why Dad thinks you're a fuck up. You can't take anything serious!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" Eric said through his laughter.  
  
"Yeah. You're a complete embarassment to our family."  
  
All Eric could do was laugh and nod.  
  
"Yes, you're right again, Dino. Good job, man."  
  
"You don't get it do you?"  
  
I started to grab for Eric's shirt, but two guys pulled me back. I had no problem getting them off and was ready to take both of them.  
  
"You want this?" I said recongizing the two.  
  
"Dino, you're out of your mind, bro. Go with Andrea," Aaron said pointing me to the staircase.  
  
"Or just leave," C.J. added.  
  
"No one asked your fatass," I answered backing away from the crowded corner.  
  
I felt Andrea put an arm around mine and kiss my cheek to get my attention away from Eric and the others. She had whispered something nasty in my ear, something I haven't gotten in awhile and was long overdue for.  
  
"Alright," I muttered just short of incoherence.  
  
Andrea pulled me away to the staircase, my eyes still on Eric and everyone elses' on me. We got up to the top of the stairs and entered the closest room, but it was already occupied.  
  
"My parent's room," Andrea said taking out a key from her jean pocket. "No one's in there."  
  
She towed me over to their door and unlocked it for us. Closing the door and locking it back up, Andrea guided me to the bed and laid me down.  
  
"So where were we?" she whispered.  
  
"I believe you were going to slob all over my nob," I said undoing my belt myself this time.  
  
"I believe you're right, but first..."  
  
Andrea rolled over me onto the bed and fixed herself on her kness. Turning the bedside lamp on to help us see better, she unbuttoned the little blue blouse she had on and threw it on the floor.  
  
"Miss these?" she asked.  
  
I could only stare, nothing registering at all.; as if Andrea cared anyway. She leaned in to kiss me again and sprawled herself out on top of me, moving her hands anywhere she pleased. My hand wormed its way to the clasp of her bra as I helped her remove the contrapment that were holding back her impatient breasts. As beautiful as they were, I'd prefer right now just to have my dick sucked. Without giving any warning, I pushed Andrea to the side. She gasped, not knowing through her drunkenness what I was doing. I shushed her to be quiet as I placed myself on top of her and finished removing my belt.  
  
"Dino--"  
  
"You wanted to suck it, so suck it."  
  
"Dino! I changed my mind!"  
  
"What the fuck, bitch? You gonna suck this shit or not?"  
  
Andrea tried to get up, but I had her pinned.  
  
"Somebody! Help!"  
  
I covered her mouth before she could say anything more. No one could hear here anyway with that blaring stereo downstairs. The terror in her eyes; my fuckin' Lord. What the hell was I doing? It's like I have two minds right now wrestling with eachother. I know not to, but this bitch was asking for it.  
  
"Andrea, I'm--"  
  
Before I could finish my apology, a loud crash and screams came from downstairs. My head shot up, as did Andrea's. There was also another sound; a growl. That growl -- I recongized it immediately. Andrea looked back at me. Most of the terror had left her eyes, but enough remained to let me know I had really fucked up. Not having the chance to worry about it now, I fixed my pants and scrambled out of the room as if I had magically sobered up over the time span of just twenty seconds. Rushing down the hall and down the stairs, I saw a piece of furniture fly across the floor, some people still on there.  
  
"Ranger boy, show yourself!" I heard the voice a certain-winged creature say.  
  
Andrea ran into the back of me, trying to see for herself what was going on. Before I could get back upstairs before Goldar could spot me, Andrea had let out a blood curdling scream. I covered her mouth, but it was too late. I let Andrea go as she flew back upstairs and locked herself away in one of the rooms. All the people were out of the vicinity now. It was just me and Goldar, our eyes coldly locked together. I could hear Goldar faintly snickering under his breath as he slowly approached the bottom of the staircase, his red eyes practically glowing with hatred.  
  
"Looks like the party's over, Dino," Goldar said as his sword materialied in a golden flash of fire.  
  
"Dino!" a voice called out.  
  
Our attention turned to the patio doors where my brother was in silent shock of the blue-faced alien that stood just feet away.  
  
"Eric! Go!"  
  
"Dude! Come on!"  
  
"He's not going anywhere," Goldar said pointing his sword at me.  
  
The tip was just inches from my neck, perfectly placed and able to pierce an artery to end it all. My eyes turned to Eric, who looked like he was going to freak out any moment now. Unsure of his next move, Eric looked to his left and grabbed the neighboring vase. Hurling it at Goldar's head, the pink piece of pottery landed on target and completely shattered. I jumped the banister and amazingly landed on my feet considering my current condition. Following Eric out the back, we dashed out to the backyard and around the house. Out of breath, we stopped just short of the sidewalk. We gasped for air as our lungs caught up with us. I looked intently at my brother; all unresolved, bitter, and angry feelings toward him slowly leaving me.  
  
"You alright?" Eric asked still panting.  
  
"Yeah," I said calming down. "Thanks for buying me time, bro."  
  
Screams from the other kids started again, some of them pointing to the sky. A black figure hung on the moon, its wings flapping repeatedly and coming toward us just as quickly.  
  
"Ah fuck," Eric said grasping my shoulder. "Let's move."  
  
"No. Eric, you have to leave."  
  
"Are you fuckin' crazy? He'll kill you!"  
  
"I'll be right behind you! Go!"  
  
Taking a last look at me, Eric turned and sprinted down the street with everyone else. I turned my head back to the black figure coming toward me, my eyes trying ever so hard to focus.  
  
"This is a no flying zone, Goldar."  
  
I whipped out my power coin and blasted the winged alien with a burst of red energy. Goldar fell to the ground with a loud thud and an ever louder roar.  
  
"Okay, Ranger! Time's up!"  
  
In another flash of gold, a device appeared in Goldar's left paw. Instantly, a thin red light beamed straight at my forehead.  
  
"Prepare to meet your end, Dino!"  
  
I'm fuckin' dead. Or not; as the strange tingle of teleportation consumed my body once again. From dark cool suburbia to hot muggy desert land, I materalized to what appeared to be a quarry, and most notably it was daytime.  
  
"I don't think I'm in Angel Grove anymore."  
  
"You're exactly right!"  
  
I craned my neck about to see where Goldar's voice was coming from. I heard his mocking, his obnoxious laughter as I tried my best to keep focus and stand erect under my circumstance.  
  
"Where are you? Show yourself!" I commanded.  
  
My voice echoed off the tall quarry walls, my patience already wearing thin with Goldar's little game. Then I saw him. Fluttering off a distant rock pile, the winged creatin met me on ground level.  
  
"I could finish you by myself, Red Ranger, but I have an old commarade on the way to assist me."  
  
Super. Even better, the sun was becoming unbearable. Good God. I can't take being here much longer. Falling to me knees in exhaustion, I panted trying to keep consciousness. I know I didn't drink that much. Something's not right. This place; it can't be -- can't be real. I have this feeling telling me I'm not on my own planet anymore.  
  
"What's wrong, Red Ranger? Feeling a bit down?" Goldar asked stepping closer.  
  
"Back off," I spat short of breath.  
  
"That coin of yours won't do you no good here. You might as well just hand it over."  
  
"You wanna bet?"  
  
I inserted the coin into my power morpher and grasped the handle firmly with both hands.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for, Dino? Morph. See where it gets you."  
  
"Okay then. Tyrannosaurus!"  
  
The red energy consumed my body.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked unsure of the situation.  
  
"Hah! Your morphing abilities cannot work here!"  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"That's not important. All you need to know that this will be your final resting place, boy."  
  
Goldar summoned his sword and proceded forward.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Though a disturbance in the morphing grid had caused Zordon reason to worry, the Command Center alarms did not alert the Rangers' mentor of any present threat.  
  
"Anything yet, Alpha Five?"  
  
"The scanners have traced two energy signatures from an Angel Grove residence. One was Dino's and one unknown."  
  
"No doubt Rita is involved. Where is Dino now?"  
  
"Ay yi yi. The scanners do not detect him, Zordon. Shall I set the viewing globe for a visual scan of the red power's last known coordinates?"  
  
"Yes, but I feel it will do no good. If Dino is not detected in Angel Grove, chances are he's probably not on Earth at all."  
  
"Ay yi yi! What are you saying, Zordon?"  
  
"I'm saying it's possible Dino may have been placed elsewhere, possibly another--"  
  
Zordon stopped mid-sentence following another disturbance from the morphing grid. The time-warped Eltarian quietly concentrated trying to piece together what might be happening to the missing teenager.  
  
"Alpha, contact the other Power Rangers at once."  
  
"Right away, Zordon!"  
  
* * * *  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Dino  
  
Goldar's face was inches from mine, his hot vile breath perfuming against my skin. I couldn't take this anymore. I was done.  
  
"Pathetic. ... Pathetic human. ... Just like the rest of your kind; weak and incapable."  
  
"Goldar..." I weased softly trying to form a coherent sentence. "I may not leave here alive ... but there's four more Rangers that--"  
  
Ending my pitiful attempt to speak, Goldar backhanded me. I fell to the ground in pain. The monster grabbed my shirt and lifted me in the air, his sword poking dully at my stomach.  
  
"Tell me why I shouldn't end your life right now, human."  
  
I didn't respond. I could barely hear the question itself. God, forgive me. Please forgive me.  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
Goldar struck me again. I fell to the ground trying to hold on to any consciousness left in me. I had to fight this. As hopeless as this was, I had to fight.  
  
"What's this?" Rita's crony mused.  
  
I grabbed ahold of Goldar's kness for support as I helped myself up. I stood erect fixing my concentration on just standing still. Laughing as if I were providing him with entertainment, Goldar continued.  
  
"Zordon couldn't have picked a worse leader. He picked a child!"  
  
"I'm no leader."  
  
"Hah! You admit it!"  
  
I started to breathe at a more steady pace as my mind started to unclog from the impressing elements.  
  
"I never asked to be a Power Ranger. I just am."  
  
I didn't know how, but my senses were slowly returning as I continued to stare Goldar straight in the eye.  
  
"Then fight me, Power Ranger," the monster barked.  
  
Before Goldar could impress his sword into me, I knocked it away with a blast of red energy. I then concentrated the red energy onto Goldar himself and lifted him off the ground. The alien warrior struggled to free himself from my control, but with no avail. With one last look, I tossed Goldar back against a steep rockpile. The bafoon rolled down and angrily landed back on the gravel beneath.  
  
"How?! How did--"  
  
"Looks like these powers of mine have more surprises than I anticipated, Goldar."  
  
I felt my eyes glowing red, a brighter red than his. I didn't even need my coin this time. The dino powers were becoming part of me. I could feel them binding within.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Ahh! That Ranger twurp is going to ruin my plan!" Rita cried at the hanging planet before her.  
  
Finster came running into the balcony room.  
  
"Empress, I present to you the Sphnix," the dog-faced servant graciously announced .  
  
Goldar's ally made his presence known.  
  
"What are you doing here?! Get your smelly carcass through that dimensional time rip and help Goldar finish off that Ranger!"  
  
Rita pointed her wand to the Sphnix. In a flash of red and white energy, the muscle-clad alien was teleported away.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Anything, Zordon?" Alpha inquired.  
  
The inter-dimensional being grinned in delight.  
  
"Dino is fine, Alpha Five. Has Jonathan received your signal?"  
  
"I don't understand, Zordon. The signal went through, but there's no response. Could the communicators not be functioning properly?"  
  
"Perhaps. Have you tried Christina, Justin, or Theo?"  
  
"Twice already. Ay yi yi. I hope Dino's as fine as you say he is."  
  
"It appears he may have to face the enemy alone."  
  
The Command Center alarms were set off.  
  
"What is it , Alpha?"  
  
"There appears to be a dimensional rip somewhere in the skies of Angel Grove. Dino's red energy is detected."  
  
"Of course," Zordon proclaimed. "How quickly I have forgotten. The red power has reached stage two and is attempting to reestablish a connection with our dimension."  
  
"Doesn't this mean Dino's own strength has increased as well?"  
  
"Yes, and just in time. No doubt Rita has placed Dino where his human lifeforce cannot withstand the conditions. His power coin is now guarding his body from the foreign elements. If I'm correct, Dino may need further assistance, Alpha Five."  
  
"Ay yi yi! You mean--"  
  
"Yes, Alpha. It's time."  
  
* * * *  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Dino  
  
"Looks like your friend finally decided to show up."  
  
Sphnix landed next to a weakened Goldar.  
  
"Let's do this!"  
  
* * * *  
  
"Finster! Get your grovelling behind in here with my growth spells!"  
  
The soft-spoken servant hurried back to the balcony with a small beaker filled with a green liquid in hand.  
  
"As you requested, oh patient one."  
  
"Hehe, excellent!" Rita cooed. "Gimme!"  
  
Rita greedily snatched the beaker and absorbed all the contents through the ball attachment of her wand.  
  
"Okay! Now let's see how it goes when Goldar and Sphnix grows!"  
  
* * * *  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Dino  
  
Sphnix and I charged toward eachother head on. Drawing my blaster into blade mode, I clashed my weapon against his. Sparks flew as the two metals met and then again following the second clash. Sphnix threw up a foot and knocked me back into a tumble to which I rebounded from with ease.  
  
"Is that all you got?" I asked converting to blaster mode.  
  
I fired at my muscular opponent and missed as he flew up in order to dodge the red hot lasers I was rapidly producing. Just before I could fire again, an unfamilar energy rained down from the sky. The red and white lightning consumed the winged aliens, the force of the strike sending the ground beneath me into a violent tremor. I fell to the ground as thirty-story versions of Goldar and Sphnix towered before me.  
  
"Victory is Rita's!"  
  
"Don't count on it, dog breath!"  
  
Goldar and his pal each slammed a foot down trying to rid of me quickly. I tumbled off to the side as a cloud of dirt and sand flew up and covered me from their searching eyes.  
  
"What now?" I asked myself ducking beside a boulder.  
  
A twinkle from above caught my attention. An energy matching the same hue of red from my Ranger costume cackled down and smote the ground with great force. So great, the ground shook and continued until the point of what felt like an earthquake. Tumbling out the way, I watched the ground open up. A loud intimidating roar came from the ever-increasing canyon as it became ever so obvious what was coming out to meet me.  
  
"Goldar, Sphnix, I'd like you to meet the Tyrannosaurus!"  
  
The comrades exchanged reactions. Their faces were priceless.  
  
"Say hello to my little friend!" I said leaping upward.  
  
My powers carried me to the head of the Tyrannosaurus. Landing safely, I turned to face my challengers.  
  
"Let's rock n' roll, bitches!"  
  
I hopped into the cockpit of my robotic dinosaur ready to take action. Already I could feel my powers feeding me the necessary knowledge on how to get this thing up and running.  
  
"Enough games. This ends now!" Goldar snorted angry as ever.  
  
Him and Sphnix charged forward with swords out ready to slice and dice. I took ahold of my controls and spun the Tyrannosaurus into a 360. The tail swung and batted dumb and dumber into the neighboring mountain side.  
  
"Score!"  
  
Sphnix rebounded first and flew up into the air. Unexpectedly to myself, he shot lasers from his black stony eyes and hit the chest of the Tyrannosaurus with great force. Unable to keep steady, Tyrannosaurus fell over onto its side. My body rocked about the cockpit as sparks flew in my face from the machine's control panels.  
  
"Blast him!" I heard Goldar say.  
  
He and Sphnix joined their swords together and double-whammied the Tyrannosaurus with more fire power. Another round of sparks flew about upon impact. A blinking light on my dashboard caught my attention. Reaching out, I pressed down on the adjacent button that produced a small monitor.  
  
"Red Ranger, are you alright?" I heard Zordon ask as a video transmission struggled to establish itself.  
  
"So so. Just kind of laying around. Dude, I need help now!"  
  
"I cannot get through to the other Power Rangers. Your and your zord must do this alone."  
  
"Thanks for the pickmeup. Excuse me a sec. Goldar's about to kick my -- zord?"  
  
"That blinking button; press it twice now."  
  
Doing what I was told, I pressed the button twice. Mouth cannons engaged from Tyannosaurus' mouth and fired right away. Goldar took a hit as did the Sphnix. The two tumbled back in agony as my zord got itself up from its rocky bed.  
  
"The other blinking button. Now," Zordon instructed.  
  
Following through, Tyrannosaurus produced bright lasers from its eyes. The white lightning trecked along the ground until it hit both aliens at the feet. Goldar tumbled back again as Sphnix fell forward onto a smaller mountain.  
  
"Quickly, Red Ranger. The cannons again."  
  
'You got it, chief!"  
  
The mouth canons engaged again and released a final and fatal blow to the Sphnix. The monster exploded into a cloud of fire and smoke, causing Goldar to retreat.  
  
"This isn't over!" was the last thing he said before being zapped away by Rita no doubt.  
  
"Oh hell yeah!" I said celebrating my victory.  
  
"Congratulations, Red Ranger. You have defeated the Sphnix."  
  
"I couldn't have done it without you, Zordon. Thanks."  
  
I heard an ay yi yi off in the background.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked concerned.  
  
"Alpha's signal to your teammates for help was just received."  
  
"Ha! A little too late now! Tell them I kicked some major alien ass and that I got to use a zord before any of them."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Zordon instructed Alpha to teleport me back to Earth. Before he could, I had one last thing to say.  
  
"Hey, Rita! If you can hear me -- rot in hell, motherfucker! The Power Rangers are here to stay."  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Christina  
  
Sunday night. ... It's really over now. It's all a blur now; the summer I mean. So much has happened. I've experienced so much. It's hard to decide which memory was my favorite, but I knew if I had to choose, it'd be becoming a Power Ranger. Dino told us all about his adventure with Goldar and the Sphnix. I never seen him so excited, so animated; not since we were together have I seen him like that. It was nice to see his spirits up again. As usual, me and my mom joined the Ricchinos for Sunday night dinner. I thought I'd be uncomfortable eating over there again with Dino next to me after his long absence, but I wasn't. Things were fine, but definitely not the same. We got the chance to talk alone for a few minutes out on the bench overlooking his mother's rose garden. Something's changing about the guy. I could tell before he even said he was going to change some of his habits and ways of looking at things. I admire Dino's maturity. I didn't count on it, but it makes me feel like -- I better not. As fickle as I have been lately, saying or thinking something about anything may not hold any truth at all.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Dino  
  
After speaking with Christina, I knew all the shit Andrea told me didn't matter anymore. It was time to put it all behind me now and move on to whatever's next. I thought I'd never hear myself say that. That's power rangering for you.  
  
I left my house to go see Eric. I wanted to thank him again for his help. God knows I'd be dead right now if it weren't for Eric. He saved my life. It's weird isn't it? It takes a near-death experience to remove all those nasty hidden feelings you have toward someone. As much as I wanted to tell him of what happened Friday night with the Sphnix, I couldn't. I swore to secrecy that I wouldn't. He'd be proud, but I'm more proud of him. After all those things I said, it all kind of just went away as if it never happened. Maybe he was too drunk or high to remember. Either way, we're straight now with eachother and looking forward to getting through senior year -- together.  
  
The End. 


End file.
